


Another World

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT一發完—ABO穿越...嗎？
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1  
有一天堂本光一一覺醒來，突然感覺世界都不太一樣了。  
他長年被花粉侵害的鼻子變得十分靈敏。  
後頸還有個散逸出獨特味道的腺體。  
摀住那個微微燥熱的位置，大腦快速轉動。  
他從腦中搜尋到了一種常常看到的同人文設定世界觀...  
這難道是！穿越到了ABO世界了嗎？！

2  
不能怪他立刻想起來有這種世界觀，誰叫他一直聞到自己的所謂信息素的味道呢？  
而為什麼能確定是信息素的味道？  
因為他渾身上下都是熱蛋糕的甜膩香氣啊！

3  
誰能想到明明不吃熱蛋糕的人卻有著熱蛋糕的味道呢？  
堂本光一在浴室對著鏡子刮完鬍子後順手拿了個抑制貼貼上。  
看了一下手機的通知，今天是有節目錄製的。  
啊...不知道Tsuyo是什麼味道的？

4  
到了現場，堂本光一才發現小看了信息素的威力，他對於朝自己噴湧而來的各色味道極其過敏。  
自己相方還沒到的這段時間，他已經打了無數個噴嚏了。  
“沒事嗎？”熟悉的聲音飄進自己耳朵。“今天怎麼那麼過敏？”  
抬起紅紅的眼睛，看到那熟悉的臉，堂本光一幾乎是立刻感受到自己腺體的躁動。  
而當堂本剛靠近的時候光一聞到了，是咖啡味。

5  
等等，所以誰是A誰是O？  
堂本光一腦中出現了這個天大的疑惑。  
聞得到味道代表不是Beta，至少可以排除這個可能。  
所以該怎麼判斷AO？！那些同人文都沒教啊！

6  
‘你是Alpha啊！怎麼突然忘了自己生理性別？’  
收到經紀人的這條回信之後堂本光一安心了，自己是雄赳赳氣昂昂的Alpha！  
那Tsuyo呢？  
‘............你連這個也忘了嗎？Omega’  
哦哦哦哦哦哦YYEEEESSSSSSSSSS！！！！！

7  
“Tsuyo、Tsuyo，今天晚上去你那吧？”等到攝影結束之後，偷偷摸到堂本剛旁邊小聲的問。  
“fufufu～Kochan這才過了五天就忍不住了嗎？你不是說因為要排練所以先回自己家住的嗎？”  
“欸？是這樣的嗎？”  
“雖然也有我的因素啦...但你也答應的！”  
“啊？答應什麼？”  
堂本剛狐疑的看著彷彿失憶的堂本光一。  
“歐桑你最近是太累了嗎？出現失憶現象？”

8  
好不容易矇混過去，晚上來到堂本剛的家門口敲門。  
“Kochan你回自己家為什麼要敲門？不是有鑰匙嗎？”  
？？？？？  
堂本光一覺得自己腦迴路已經跟不上這個世界的發展了。  
“這不是你家嗎？”  
“也是你家啊，你沒看到門口的‘堂本’嗎？”  
“你姓堂本啊。”  
“......我是姓堂本沒錯，但我們不是還很高興的說過這樣入籍也很方便不用改姓嗎？”  
“入籍？！！！！！”

9  
原來這個世界的他們是人人稱羨的模範夫夫。  
真的已經結婚的那種。  
還是每年在東蛋真的過冬婚的那種。  
難怪經紀人會是那種困惑的反應啊啊啊！  
不對，等等...  
那為什麼他們倆的味道會還是那麼純粹的熱蛋糕與咖啡？  
傳說中會因為標記而混合的味道呢？

10  
“你不能因為我提那個要求你就故意裝不記得我們的事情嘛......”堂本剛有點小委屈。  
“什麼要求？我是真的忙壞了所以有點忘了最近的事情！”  
“就、就是我說，因為比起咖啡口味的熱蛋糕，更喜歡純的熱蛋糕的香氣嘛...所以說暫時不...做...”  
聽著堂本剛越來越小聲的告白，堂本光一感覺腺體已經要炸了。  
一股渾身燥熱的感覺湧了上來，堂本光一血液中的細胞告訴他，發情期到了。  
合法夫夫發情期到了該怎麼辦？  
還能怎麼辦？當然是該幹啥就幹啥囉！

11  
“純的熱蛋糕怎麼樣？喜歡嗎？嗯？”  
“喜...喜歡...啊啊！”  
“那要不要咖啡口味的熱蛋糕啊？”  
“要、啊嗯！要～～給我～～”  
成結、標記，獲得咖啡口味的熱蛋糕。

12  
10天後，面對著驗孕棒上那兩槓，堂本光一簡直欣喜若狂！  
抱起堂本剛就是一頓親，要當爸爸啦！！！  
不知道生的是兒子還是女兒？  
“Pan你說～你想要個弟弟還是妹妹啊～？”  
在堂本光一第51244次抓著Pan傻呼呼地問這個問題之後，Pan終於嫌棄的跑開了。

13  
堂本光一一覺醒來，又覺得世界不太一樣了。  
沒有熱蛋糕的味道、沒有咖啡的氣味、更沒有咖啡味的熱蛋糕。  
唯一相同的是睡在身旁的一抹紫色頭髮。  
摸摸自己後頸，沒有凸起的腺體。  
聞聞那人的脖頸，也沒有咖啡味。  
“Kochan～一早在幹嘛？”好夢被吵醒，堂本剛睡眼惺忪的問。  
“我們的寶寶呢！！！！？”堂本光一的key一下高了16度。

14  
堂本剛沒想到自己得花8個小時的時間坐下來跟堂本光一解釋男性身體構造。  
還得用各種論文佐證男性沒有生殖腔這件事情。  
堂本光一很失落，彷彿都能看到狐狸耳朵垂下來。

15  
隔了幾天，某天早晨堂本剛醒的比較早，先去給兩人的咖啡煮上，回到被窩的時候感覺身旁的人忽然一震。  
“是咖啡味...”貪婪的鼻子在頸間游走。  
“等...你要做什麼？”  
“做什麼？你家旦那要讓你懷孕！”  
“我不能懷孕的！嗯...啊～那裡...”

16  
堂本剛帶著後頸一堆咬痕累到睡著了。  
堂本光一則是直到最後都沒找到生殖腔。

17  
之後連續幾天staff們都說看到堂本剛很累的樣子，而堂本光一則是一直在翻閱各種講解人體的書籍。  
這個勢頭維持了一個禮拜，這個禮拜之中甚至有粉絲目擊疑似堂本光一的人跑到東大去旁聽人體構造課。  
好在一周之後，光一似乎是對人體有了更近一步了解，便沒再抱著書看了。  
為什麼會這麼說？  
因為可憐的伴舞們表示座長大人開始抓著他們開始講解骨骼與肌肉紋理。

18  
“Tsuyo，我最近在思考一件事情...我們入籍吧？”  
“怎麼突然說這件事情？”  
“這樣我們就能光明正大的領養孩子了！”  
“你還真的很想要孩子啊？”  
“雖然我們沒辦法生，但我還是想跟你一起養小孩，我希望所有事情的第一次體驗都是跟你。”  
執起堂本剛的手，親吻磨的圓潤的指甲尖。  
“傻子...我們早就入籍了阿，堂本先生。”  
“也對，早在我們相遇的時候就是命運般的入籍了呢，堂本太太。”  
“誰跟你命運般的入籍了，這什麼奇怪的用詞～阿、等等，喂！不是告訴過你生不出來了嗎！唔...”  
“這、是、履、行、合、法、夫、夫、義、務！”

END  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

私心想讓大爺有個孩子滿足一下他的願望，然後下一秒打擊他!(喂

每次想到如果真的能有295，這該長的多麼驚人的好看阿?!!!!!(〃∀〃)


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT一發完  
> —被穿越的ABO世界的故事後話

1  
堂本剛很苦惱，他從推上有看到不少粉絲在問他最近去哪了？  
他還能去哪？他在家阿！  
然而為什麼都沒發LF？  
因為他就！不！想！發！

2  
嘛...其實會不想發是有原因的。  
他也不是故意要不發，但就是心情很差。  
一天到晚就吐，聞什麼都吐。  
連平常最喜歡的甜點、香水、甚至是那人的信息素，都讓他反胃。

3  
因為他懷孕了。

4  
都怪那個始作俑者之前像是失憶的那會兒做得太狠了，各種成結標記，一二三四二二三四三二三四再來一次。  
明明發情的不是堂本剛這個Omega，但是天天被發情的自家Alpha磨著做，要不被影響很難好吧！！  
然後10天後看著驗孕棒上的兩條槓槓，堂本剛也是很開心的。

5  
但那個發瘋似的快樂的那個Alpha不知道為什麼隔天卻忘了已經懷孕的事情，早上起來看著桌上的驗孕棒發愣。  
堂本剛花了一整天的時間跟他說明這十天內發生了什麼，堂本光一才像是如夢初醒般的流下幸福地淚水。  
雖然很奇怪，但是開心就好了。

6  
所以話回到開頭，真的不是堂本剛不想發LF，他真的是每天吃也吃不好，都得要堂本光一想盡辦法煮清淡的食物才能免強入口。  
雖然舞台劇被迫停演一段時間，疫情也很讓他擔憂，但光一能陪在他身邊還是給他很大的安全感。  
畢竟這種時候的Omega很需要自家Alpha的陪伴與安撫。

7  
什麼？你說堂本剛從1月19日開始就沒更新了？也不是最近才開始沒更新？  
所以孕吐不能當作藉口？  
額...  
其實吧...  
還有一個更重要的理由。  
堂本剛怕自己隨手一更就全是炫耀自家寶寶的內容，或是透露出懷孕的辛苦等等的內容。  
縱然是合法夫夫但是他也還不想太早曝光這個消息嘛！  
他要忍著不秀是很辛苦的！！體諒一下好吧！！

8  
“Tsuyo，我回來了～”  
“辛苦了～”把手上的手機關掉螢幕，走去客廳迎接剛剛去了一趟帝劇的光一。  
“Tsuyo有沒有肚子餓？要不要我再去煮點什麼宵夜給你吃？”剛回家立刻洗手換衣服，忙了半天的人卻立刻想著自家太太有沒有餓著。  
“我不餓，有吃過晚餐了，感覺沒有像之前一樣吐那麼慘了。”  
“那太好了～”笑出了狐狸眼，光一打算給自己搞個納豆拌飯吃。  
“倒是你，剛剛不也吃過了嗎？”剛走到光一面前，戳戳他在貼身毛衣下顯得十分明顯的胸肌。  
“我？剛剛在帝劇直播完就回來了，沒有吃便當呀。”  
“你有～剛剛吃了那麼多我點的愛心，難道不覺得飽嗎？”堂本剛故意裝作委屈的說：“也是...你說你不需要這些愛心...”  
“沒有沒有我不是這個意思如果是Tsuyo給我的愛心無論多少個我也會珍重地吃掉的你要相信我我覺得Tsuyo點的那個愛心特別香特別甜特別好吃好吃到不行！！”  
“我知道的啦～故意騙你的～”

9  
等到兩人躺在床上準備入睡的時候，堂本光一故意用好像比較兇的態度看著堂本剛。  
“Tsuyo，要不是你現在身體還不夠穩定，不然看我怎麼好好懲罰你，你居然騙我～”  
“阿啦～是嗎？請問堂本桑想要怎麼懲罰Tsuyo呢？”  
“當然是把我們香噴噴的Tsuyo按在床上一二三四二二三四三二三四再來一次！”  
“fufufu～”  
“然後順便實現一下PAPA也喝了這句歌詞...”  
“喂！還沒奶呢！！唔嗯...”

END


End file.
